Project Summary/Abstract Next Generation Sequencing (NGS) for diagnostic laboratories is increasingly vital to identification of pathogens. The Oregon Veterinary Diagnostic laboratory (OVDL) has a widely varied diagnostic caseload with pathogens from common domestic animals but also wildlife, aquatic and marine species of the Pacific Northwest and often some of these are difficult to identify and characterize by traditional bacteriology methods. Such identification is vital for clients and also public health. The OVDL has in-place facilities and intellectual resources to handle a NGS. NGS would complement our current methods and allow the OVDL to be fully operational for Vet LIRN projects.